Maya y Lochan, epilogo
by justanotherdepresiveguy
Summary: ¿Qué pasa con Maya y su familia luego de la partida de Lochan? ¿Se desmoronan o logran superarlo? Traducción del siguiente fanfic: /s/7301810/1/Maya Lochan Epilogue#


Beep. Beep. Beep-

Maya abri sus ojos y despert con los sonidos de la m quina al lado de su cama. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta de donde estaba. Estaba en su hospital, por supuesto. Soport su primer ataque al coraz n el a o pasado. Recientemente hab a sufrido otro, y lo super , destrozada, pero no rota, aunque este ultimo ataque no fue tan benigno como el primero. Mir hacia abajo y descubri a su hermano Kit, sentandose junto a su cama, tendido en sue os cerca de sus piernas, con su gris cabello golpeado por el blanco, producto del cuidado de su hermana mayor durante el dif cil a o que recientemente hab a transcurrido. Su recuperaci n fue lenta al principio, y Maya era una enfermera retirada con casi 40 a os de experiencia, por lo cual se sent a muy avergonzada de ser tan dependiente de otras personas cuando de su higiene y salud se trataba. Finalmente hab a cambiado su silla de ruedas por un andador, y luego, a un bast n, cuando abruptamente su vida fue de nuevo interrumpida, esta vez durante el quinto cumplea os del nieto de Tiffin, Will. Los rasgos dominantes de la familia parec an haberse saltado una generaci n luego de la de Maya, pero no hab an dudas de que Will, con sus chillones ojos verdes y su pelo negro como el azabache, era un descendiente de su queridisimo amor, Lochan.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Maya levant la mano de su pecho y la dejo reposar tiernamente sobre la cabeza de Kit, acariciando lentamente su pelo. Pod a sentir a su pecho debilitandose mientras miraba al blanquecino techo, con su austera y fluorescente luz, y pens , "no pasar mucho tiempo ahora". Empez a reflexionar sobre su vida, que, en los ltimos a os, la hab a complacido, dejandola con un sentimiento de gran paz y alegr a. Se record sentada en una de las lecturas de universidad de Willa... result ser que Lochan y su padre no eran los nicos estudisos en la familia. Luego, rememor lo excitados que estaban los hijos de Kit cuando los retir del colegio, pensando en jugar con su amado t o Tiffin - el profesor de gimnasia de la escuela primaria. Kit tambi n hallo su vocaci n. Despu s del suicidio de Lochan, pulular a por ah y tomar a cosas tales como su celular, lanzandolos con enojo contra el suelo. Luego, lamentar a sus acciones y se preocupar a por arreglar lo que destrozaba, ya que no ten an el dinero suficiente para un reemplazo. Creci amando el juntar cosas para arreglarlas, y canaliz su ira siendo un mec nico, uno que pudiese arreglar lo que una vez estuvo roto.

Maya sufri mucho durante esos tiempos. De cualquier manera, estaba m s preocupada por Kit que por ella misma. Estaba destru do por la muerte de Lochan y se culp a si mismo durante a os. No fue si no hasta que tuvo sus propios hijos que se di cuenta de lo que era en aquel entonces, un ni o. Un asustado, enfadado y tonto chico que no tuvo en cuenta las posibles consecuencias de sus actos aquel fat dico d a. Le hab a perdonado hac a ya mucho tiempo, y le record que, como ella, el deb a continuar sobreviviendo. Porque eso fue para lo que Lochan otorg su vida, y ella ser a maldecida antes de permitir que su sacrificio fuese en vano. De cualquier manera, supon a que no vivi la vida de la forma en la que Lochan habr a deseado.

Intent enamorarse de otros hombres. Alguna vez fue una hermosa y joven enfermera reci n recibida que atra a la mirada de los hombres mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital. Fueron suficientemente amables, apuestos y cultos. Pero, a la hora de la intimidad, los nervios de Maya crecer an de forma tal que rechazaba a cualquiera que no fuese Lochan. Algunas veces lo soportaba, de igual forma, solo para poder imaginarse el hermoso comienzo de aquel d a. Antes de que la polic a arrastrara esposado a su hermano, y antes incluso del agonizante grito de su madre, cuando el sol brillaba a trav s de la ventana abierta, y una fresca brisa hac a que las blancuzcas cortinas revolotearan, como las velas de un barco. Cuando ella y su hermano se tend an desnudos, mirandose a los ojos, sonriendo, riendo y cubriendose de amor. Funcionaba algunas veces durante un breve momento, solamente para desaparecer tan r pidamente como llegaba, dejandola con nada m s que el vac o dolor de la memoria de un d a de verano durante sus dieciseis a os. No era sorpresa que sus relaciones fuesen fugaces, y que no tuvo hijos. Estaba bien para Maya de cualquier manera, derramo su energ a en su trabajo - ayudando a aquellos que m s lo necesitaban y dedicando su tiempo libre a sus hermanos y los nuevos integrantes de su familia.

Maya levant la mano de la cabeza de Kit y examin su amado brazalete. Aunque t cnicamente pacientes como ella no ten an permitido llevar joyer a como esa (se entromet an en el tratamiento de intravenosa y cosas por el estilo), el personal, a rega adientes, le permiti vestir su joya preferida por su distinguida carrera en el hospital. Di vuelta el brazalete para leer la oraci n que hab a sido grabada en su mente desde la primera vez que lo hab a le do, cerca de cincuenta a os antes.

"Maya, te querr siempre. Lochan."

Una lagrima se abre camino en su cachete, como siempre pas cada vez que le a esas palabras y recordaba la navidad en que el se lo hab a dado, poniendose infantilmente nervioso por la posibilidad de que no le gustara. Por supuesto que le gustar a, junto a sus nietos y sus sobrinos todav a era la cosa m s hermosa que jam s habia visto. De repente, Maya sufre que una intensa somnoliencia se apodera de ella, al mismo tiempo que los beeps en el monitor de eventos card acos se van cada vez m s all . Cerr sus ojos por un momento. Cuando levant la vista, vio a Lochan de pie en su habitaci n, observandola cari osamente.

Se levant inmediatamente. Lochan le otorg esa ligeramente torcida y timida sonrisa con la que habr a so ado, y a n as no visto durante incontables a os. Una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su mundo, que regocijaba su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

\- Lochie? Realmente eres tu? -pregunt dulcemente. l asinti - Estoy so ando?

-No, Maya-respondi , caminando hacia su cama y poniendo sus manos en las de ella-. Esto es absolutamente real.

No sab a que responder. Lagrimas calientes comenzaron a caer como una cascada en su cara, y mir hacia abajo, temblando e incapaz de hacer frente a lo que hab a deseado cada d a desde que la hab a dejado. Sinti que Lochan se sentaba a su lado en la cama, envolviendola con sus brazos y acunandola como si fuese una ni a.

-Oh Lochie, por favor, no me mires!- Llor .  
\- Por qu no lo har a? Eres la persona m s hermosa que jam s he visto.  
-Pero... pero, estoy anciana! Tu te quedaste en los dieciocho, pero yo he crecido! Soy una mujer vieja ahora, no quiero que me veas en este estado-se quej , llorosa. Exhal profundamente mientras sent a como Lochan depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.  
-Mirame, Maya. Por favor-Pidi . Maya dud , pero tomo un profundo respiro y levanto su cabeza hasta mirar fijamente a los ojos de su hermano. Eran incluso mas verdes de lo que ella recordaba. Mientras lo miraba, se vio a si misma reflejada y retrocedi en shock. Estaba parada al lado de l ahora, sin cuarto de hospital a la vista; solo un espacio blanco vac o, iluminado.

Su pelo ya no era corto y blanco, sino largo y casta o; llegaba hasta lo mas lejano de su manchas de envejecimiento se convirtieron en pecas, y su blanca piel, parecida al papel y llena de arrugas, era ahora bronceada y suave. Era ahora como lo hab a sido durante el momento m s feliz de su vida, con dieciseis a os de edad y llena de esperanza para el futuro.

\- No puedo creerlo! Qu esta sucediendo?-Exclam , dandose la vuelta y riendo. Lochan sonr o, devastanto sus sentidos.  
\- Recuerdas lo que te dije luego de que me trajeras a casa desde la oficina de la enfermera? Cuando pensaba que el mundo, mi mundo, se hab a acabado porque me dijiste que ya no me quer as m s.  
-Oh, por favor, no pienses en eso! Solo estaba siendo una est pida. Estaba enojada porque me dijiste que encontrar a otra persona para amar!  
-Shh...-Susurr , abrazando a su hermana y recorriendo su espalda lentamente con su mano. Maya comenz a calmarse, rodeo la cintura de Lochan y hundi su cabeza en su pecho- No quer a hacerte enojar. Preguntaba si recordabas lo que te die cuando llegamos.  
-Por supuesto que lo hago-exclam Maya- C mo podr a olvidarlo?  
-Sab a que no lo har as- Sonrio- Solo quer a hacerte saber que todav a lo creo. Que podemos querernos. No hay leyes ni l mites para los sentimientos. Podemos amarnos el uno al otro tanto y tanta intensidad como queramos. Nadie, Maya, nadie podra qutiarnos eso.  
-Pero lo hicieron- Susurr ella en su pecho.  
-Lo hicieron-concedi Lochan- Pero no podr n tocarnos nunca de nuevo. A donde vamos, no nos seguir la polic a. Podemos ser lo que estabamos destinados a ser hace tantos a os, y esta vez nadie nos alejar porque no estaremos haciendo nada incorrecto o antinatural. Porque no hay nada de incorrecto o antinatural en nuestro amor. Porque es verdadero, y es puro. Te amo Maya. Te he amado toda mi vida.  
-Tambi n te amo, Lochie- Susurr Maya. Sac la cabeza de su pecho, levantandola y sintiendo los labios de Lochan contra los suyos. El tacto fue tan hermoso que no tuvo y nunca tendra las palabras para describir acertadamente la cantidad de cari o que recibi en ese momento-Solo lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.  
-Habr a esperado por siempre- dijo, en voz muy baja.  
\- Duele?-pregunt ella nerviosamente.  
-No permitire que as sea- contest Lochan sofisticadamente. Deshizo su abrazo de forma cari osa, y tomo su mano en las de el. Empez a caminar lentamente hacia adelante, y Maya lo siguio sin cuestionarlo ni dudar.

El interminable simple sonido del monitor del coraz n de Maya sonaba como una sirena, y Kit se dispar de su silla. Doctores y enfermeras aparecieron y apuradamente prendieron el desfibrilador y comenzar n a preparar a Maya.

\- No!- Grito Kit, con fuerza, llorando. El personal del hospital se paus - Ella pidi que no fuese resucitada. Pueden verificarlo en su papeleo y ver n que es verdad. Por favor- susurr , su voz temblando con dolor- Soy su hermano y me dijo que si ten a otro ataque, esto es lo que ella quer a.

Los doctores y las enfermeras estaban shockeados; cada uno hab a trabajado de cerca con la querida enfermera Maya Whitley. Se recompusieron y apagar n la m quina. Se reunier n alrededor de su amada maestra, amiga, y hermana. Kit se inclino para darle a su hermana un ltimo beso de despedida, y jur que la escucho susurrar su ultima palabra.

"Lochan". 


End file.
